CONFIO EN TI
by Kk6
Summary: yoh esta trite por que vio a lyserga que casi mata a una persona ,anna lo ayudara


CONFIO EN TI  
  
(Este fanfic esta situado en el capitulo en el que aparecio la princessa de hierro , ese en al que lyserg casi mata a un egipcio )  
  
ese dia después del espectáculo que dio lyserg yoh quedo muy deprimido y lo unico que quedaba por hacer era buscar un hotel y dormir , encontraron uno pronto , con un cuarto para las chicas (tamao , anna y yun tao (no li bruce long no ) y otro para los chico (yoh , manta , ryu , horo horo , y len) todos estaban dispuestos a salir a cenar puesto que todos se morian de hambre:  
  
tamao (desde afuera de la habitación ): señorita anna vamos a cenar viene con nosotros?  
  
Anna: no ... no tamao no tengo hambre  
  
Yoh tampoco quiso salir , segui triste por lo de lyserg , anna simplemente tenia sueño , anna no se podía dormir , estaba acostada pero no dormida cuado de repente comenzo a escuchar unos ruidos extraños de la habitación de al lado (la de los chicos ) tomo un vaso que tenia cerca ,lo puso sobre la pared y sobre el vaso puso sus oidos los ruidos nunca los habia escuchado parecian... sollozos , si no se podia equivocar eran sollozos provenientes de la habitación de yoh .  
  
anna : yoh...  
  
(pensamiento de anna):  
  
yoh..oh yoh tanta impression te ha causado?...es suficiente eso para derrumber tu inigualable fortaleza ? ... que hare , que hare?... no puedo dejarlo asi no puedo ... se que no es tu culpa ... que hago...  
  
Anna salio de su cuarto muy preocupada , su expresión no habia cambiado en nada pero tenia miedo miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a yoh ahí estaba ella frente a la habitación de yoh indecisa si tocar y entrar o no hacer nada y regresar a tratar de dormir en eso estaba cuando escucho que alguien hablaba dentro del cuarto  
  
Yoh: pasa anna  
  
Anna entro silenciosa y sigilosa y se paro frente a Yoh  
  
Yoh : y?  
  
Anna : y que ?  
  
Yoh : que se te ofrece?  
  
Anna : estar contigo  
  
Yoh : perdon ? Anna : yo oiste  
  
Yoh : esta bien n_n  
  
Anna se sento al lado de Yoh  
  
Anna :que te pasa?  
  
Yoh : a mi? , nada por que ?  
  
Anna : por que lloras ?  
  
Yoh : yo no lloro  
  
Anna : si lloras  
  
Yoh cambio su semblante a uno mas serio , cuando anna entro habia sonreído pero esa esa sonrisa se borro cuando anna le hizo tal pregunta  
  
Yoh : es solo que ...  
  
Anna : que ?  
  
Yoh : que lyserg es mi amigo , y yo permiti que estuviera a punto de matarlos a ellos dos que no tenian la culpa de nada , que tenian sus creencias , sus familias , sus suaños , sus amores ... esa mujer es una asesina , los asesino sin motivo alguno predigando el nombre de Dios en vano utilizándolo a El como arma para poder hacer el mal ... y el esta con ella , eso es lo que mas me duele , que lyserg , mi amigo tenga tanta fe y tanta ilusion en que esa mujer lo ayudara en su objetivo , no lo soporto , me duele , me duele mucho annita  
  
Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Yoh  
  
Anna : yoh... sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacer nada para revivir a esos chicos , sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacer que lyserg regrese y tambien que no puedes hacer que esa mujer deje de ser una asesina o se olvide de sus ideales , y lo siento , siento que no puedas hacer nada lo siento por que no me gusta vere asi  
  
Yoh se voltio rapidamente a ver el rostro de anna  
  
Yoh : eh ?? ...  
  
Anna : yoh , te quiero mucho , pero desgraciadamente no puedo hacer nada para apoyarte lo unico que te puedo decir es que luches , luches por que tu amigo regrese , por que la princessa esa deje de asesinar y por ..no cambiar , sino lograr los ideales de ella de la manera correcta , tambien te pido que luches por misideales ya que yo no lo puedo hacer y por los tuyos , corre , y si te tropizas , no dudes en levantarte , estamos ?  
  
Yoh : si , gracias anna  
  
Cuando anna iba saliendo del cuarto yoh la detuvo del brazo , esta se voltio y no tuvo tiempo de decir nada puesto que los labios de yoh habian pegado contra los suyos  
  
Yoh : anna yo tambien te quiero  
  
Anna sonrio , le dio las buenas noches a yoh y se fue as u habitación  
  
Yoh (pensando ) : yo tambien te quiero annita , es mas ... te amo  
  
FIN  
  
Hola , me llamo kakoii , soy nueva en fanfiction.net , espero que les guste , solo les digo a los que lo leyeron muchísimas gracias por habele regalado un cachito de su tiempo a una novata como yo , por favor diganmen si les gusto , tengo muchos mejores proyectos en mente , esta tan solo fue la probadita  
  
KAKOII  
  
PD : ah , se ma olvidaba ...TAMAO MUST DIE ...gracias 


End file.
